civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Venice (Enrico Dandolo)
Venice led by Enrico Dandolo is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Using Holy Roman Empire (Charles V) gives Enrico Dandolo a new unique ability and tweaks the abilities of his units. Overview Venice La serenissima ("the most serene" or "sublime") Republic of Venice was built on islands in a lagoon of the Adriatic Sea and became the greatest seaport of medieval and Renaissance Europe, the continent's commercial and cultural link with the East. Settled initially by Roman refugees from German and Hun invasions, in 726 AD the citizens of the city rose in rebellion against Byzantine rule, declared themselves a free republic, and elected the first of the 117 doges that would administer the city-state. From the 9th through the 12th centuries Venice developed into a naval and commercial power that dominated the Mediterranean trade routes from the Levant and Orient, from Morocco and Spain. Venetian merchant-explorers fanned out across Asia and Africa, bringing ever more wealth to the city, as well as making it one of the cultural centers of Europe. Venetian seamen would challenge both the Byzantine and Ottoman empires for supremacy along Mediterranean shores. Eventually, for reasons including the discovery of the New World and dynastic struggles among the European nations, Venice would decline in wealth, influence and power. In 1797 AD Napoleon conquered the city, and it would never again be an independent entity. However, since then Venice has held an unrivaled place in the world's collective imagination. The spectacle of its canals, marbled churches, frescoed palaces, and magnificent works of art reflected in the sparkling waters of the lagoon basking under blue skies has made it one of the most romantic locales of modern civilization. Enrico Dandolo Enrico Dandolo, the 42nd Doge of Venice, was famous for his piety and longevity, while equally infamous for his pivotal role in the Fourth Crusade which led to the sack of Constantinople and the collapse of the Byzantine Empire. What made this all the more remarkable was the fact that Enrico was blind. Born to a powerful family, Enrico Dandolo served the Republic as a diplomat for much of his life. Elected Doge in June 1192 AD at an advanced age, he nevertheless took up the post with vigor. In the following years he reformed the Venetian currency, as well as its legal system, and sought stronger ties with the Western powers. In 1202, the knights of the Fourth Crusade were stranded in Italy without funds to pay for ships. Dandolo "took the Cross" and made Venice the major financial backer for the crusade. This ultimately led to the attack on Constantinople in 1204, where the Doge was present and took an active part. He died shortly thereafter, and was buried in the Hagia Sophia. Dawn of Man Greetings, most astute Doge Enrico Dandolo of Venice, master of statecraft and shrewd negotiator. Although you rose to power late in life, old age did little to slow your cunning or ambition, as you deftly managed the bustling commercial center of Venice during a time of great instability. In aligning yourself with the Fourth Crusade, you carefully gained a strategic advantage and used the Crusaders to reacquire lost territory for Venice. Your role in guiding the Crusaders during the sacking of Constantinople led to an even greater expansion of your power, and secured your legacy throughout history. Most insightful and cunning Doge, Venice once again requires the service of a skilled leader, one who can bring the republic back to the forefront of world affairs. Can you establish your nation through careful trade, or will you work to conquer your enemies through diplomacy? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to Venice. I am Doge Enrico Dandolo. (Benvenù a Venesia. So'l Doge Enrico Dandolo.) Defeat: A wrong calculation, on my part. (Un conto sbaglià, da parte mia.) Strategy Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Habsburg (Charles V) installed = |-|Chrisy15's Crusader Venice = |-|Normal Venice mod = Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Rescue the Relics of St. Mark The body of St. Mark, our patron saint, has been discovered abroad. It is our sacred duty to return him to his rightful place in Venice! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Venice * Must have a Trade Route with a City State * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 600 Gold * -30 Influence with a random City State Rewards: * Saint Mark's Basilica is built in the Capital Found the Arsenale Trade is the life blood of Venice and the protection of our trade routes is vital to our trading interests. For this, we need a strong navy. Let us found a shipyard to build for us a navy that will be the envy of the world! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Venice * Must have researched Compass * All Trade Route Slots must be used * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +33% Production when training Naval Units * 3 Great Galleasses appear near the Capital (Warning: Your Capital should be within working range of an Ocean) Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your glass trinkets and your masks. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of City Venice Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Brave New World Category:Southern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Italy